


Butterfly Clips

by enbytsukkis (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Non-Binary Albert DaSliva, This is pure fluff, also jojo bcs shes the one who first made the post, also this is dedicated to my lovely friend juni, ilysm juni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/enbytsukkis
Summary: Kath gives Albert a make over, race does a double take.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Butterfly Clips

_"Can I do your makeup?"_

Katherine and Albert usually never hung out.

It wasn't that they weren't friends, far from it exactly. They had met in the 2nd grade when Albert moved into her neighborhood and they had been best friends since. Up until middle school they only really had each other to lean on, but over the years their group had gotten larger. By high school they both had started dating some of their closest friends. Most days were spent either their large group or with their partners.

So when there was a Friday where Sarah and Race were both busy, they both quickly made plans to spend the afternoon together.

It was like old time when Albert hopped over all their neighbors fences to more easily find their way to Katherine's rooftop window. It was an odd routine but it was better than trying to convince Katherine's family to let them in.

They knocked in a pattern of 2-5-3-2 and leaned away as she unlatched her window, her face displaying a look of joy, but also slight annoyance. 

"You know you can walk through the front door right." Katherine said as she grabbed their arm and pulled them through the window.

"I think the only person in your family who doesn't despise my existence is your grandmother for the sole reason she still thinks we'll get married one day." Katherine only shook her head at their comment.

"That poor women is going to be thrown for a loop if shes still around for when I get married." They both gave another glance back to each other before falling back into a laughing fit. It was a comfort of how easy they were able to fall back in with each other. 

They eased into their normal hangout routine of eating over priced snacks and watching horrible movies Albert found on letterbox, it was a tradition started in the eighth grade that they had no intention of breaking any time soon.

As Albert picked away at their chipped nail polish Katherine posed a question she'd never asked before.

"Can I do your makeup?"

It was something that was never a pressing matter in their mind, sure it was something they thought about and knew they'd probably enjoy. But most of times they felt discouraged because of the fact they didn't want to be mocked for it.

"I mean." They paused one more time to see the look on her face, they knew she wouldn't be disappointed at all, though it only the two of them so it wouldn't hurt to try it. "Go for it." They said which put a smile on her face. 

"I promise I won't do much." 

Albert only nodded as she began to layout all the different brushes and makeups.

It wasn't the most pleasant experience as she started to put the different substances on their face. Plus the textures of the brushes made their skin feel like it was being constantly pricked at. For the most part they sat in silence as she focused on her work. It reminded them a lot of how Jack got when he was painting, or Romeo when he was cooking.

It didn't take too much time before she finally set down the brushes. Though she did quickly clip two things into the front of his hair.

"All done." She exclaimed proudly. "So do you like it?' Kath asked as she handed them a hand mirror.

They hesitated for a moment, they weren't sure what they'd be expecting but at the same time they didn't want to upset Kath if they didn't like it.

Though they pushed away their doubts and took a gaze in the mirror.

It wasn't too much change, the only difference had been there a light layer of foundation and powder, she had lightened up their face with blush and highlights. The biggest thing had been the colored eyeliner that drawn on with such perfection. There was the also the addition of two butterfly clips that matched the eyeliner to a tee.

"So do you like it?" Kath asked as they passed back the mirror into her hands.

"I." The words seemed to die down in their throat, but as she grasped their hands everything had come back with ease. "I love it."

Kath had a softened smile on her face which seemed to match their own. "I'm glad Al, I really am." She repeated pulling them into a hug.

As they broke away, she began to collect her her items to drop them back on the vanity. There was a familiar vibration sound that played from her phone, she took to quickly answering.

"Jack wants to know if we want to join them for dinner?"

"Where at?" Albert asks as they responded to another game of cup pong with Spot.

"Take a wild guess." Kath said rolling her eyes. It was common at them to all end up at restaurant beneath Elmer's apartment.

"Why not." They shrugged to which seemed to satisfy her, since she shot back a quick repl within seconds. Albert helped move everything onto the desk and then they began heading out to Katherine's car getting ready to see the rest of their friends. 

It wasn't too far of a drive, most of it was occupied by Katherine talking about her plans to surprise Sarah for their anniversary, and within mere minutes they were walking inside to see Race and the other all crowded around 6 six tables.

"Wow," Race deadpanned as he saw Albert. "What happened here."

"We got bored so Kath decided to try something different with my look." They had always had a horrible time trying to read facial expressions and this was one of those moments. "You don't like it do you?" 

Race seemed to sputter for a moment, both of them ignoring their friends conversations in the background. "It's hot, like really hot." It seemed to be the only thing that he was able to respond with.

Albert would only blush harder out of embarrassment for both of their sakes. Though Race had seemed to be put into place when hit in the back of knee's by Crutchies crutch. 

"Oh thank you." Albert replied, unsure of what to do. Race merely grabbed their hand and brought them over to their saved seats. He placed a kiss to their lips and Albert was remind again of how much Race truly did love them. 

"You should wear this." Race gestured to their face which caused Albert to let out a laugh. "Again."

"You really think so?" Albert asked.

"I know so."

**Author's Note:**

> his so this goes out to my lovely twt friends angel and riles ilysm!! 
> 
> sorry if this bad but like whatever. 
> 
> also its my birthdays so maybe leave some kudos and comments? also hit up my twt @/NEWSBIANS for more stuff like this


End file.
